Leur victoire
by mimialock
Summary: La guerre contre le mage noir est à présent terminé. Tout le monde fête cette victoire. Tout le monde ? Non, sauf une... ONE SHOT


Héhé, me revoilà D Je vous ai mis cette mini one shot que j'ai écrit il y a peu de temps mais pour dire vrai, elle est vraiment mini. A dire vrai, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire plus grand pour ce qu'elle y raconte ' Vous me direz quoi ' Bonne lecture à tous )

_Disclamer _: Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling sauf les personnages inventés et l'histoire leur appartenant qui sont à moi.

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient un sourire plaqué sur le visage, un sourire impossible à enlever. Dans leur vie, c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils s'amusaient ainsi et je les détestais pour ça. Ils pensaient que mes regards sombres, ou mon air triste pour certains, étaient pour Harry mais ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne m'ont jamais comprise quelque qu'ils soient. Mon père, Mes mères, mes parrains, leurs amis les plus proches. Ces derniers ont du mal à comprendre que connaître les parents ce n'est pas connaître leurs enfants. Je ne l'ai jamais rejoins par crainte ou par mon sang, juste par amour mais aussi par intérêt. J'ai en même temps relevé la fierté de ma famille, de mes grands-parents surtout. Il paraissait que j'avais leurs airs, leur charisme et cela suffisait pour mon orgueil. Malheureusement maintenant je suis obligée de vivre aux côtés de ceux qui l'ont combattus. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui arrive encore à me considérer comme son ami et plus aussi, même si une par de moi-même le déteste encore pour ça : Christian. Il sait ce que je ressens à son égard et pourtant il ne me juge pas. Il sait aussi pourquoi je l'avais rejoins volontairement alors que tout le monde me croyait sa prisonnière. Là-bas, j'ai accru mes connaissances, essentiellement sur la magie noire, je l'avoue volontiers, mais en échange des services accomplis, il me délivrait un secret en plus me concernant. Mon amour pour lui s'agrandissait et chaque jour je le voyais sous un autre angle, toujours plus merveilleux. Il ne faisait confiance à personne et pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il me l'accordait, infime soit-elle. Il assura mon enseignement par le biais de Bellatrix. Elle aussi je l'admirais. Elle était belle, elle était forte, j'aurais voulus lui ressembler et pourtant elle me détestait. Je ne lui en voulais pas quand on savait qui était mes parents biologiques. J'ai tout fais pour lui, j'ai appris tout ce qu'il me demandais, j'ai même tué certaines personnes sous son ordre et je n'en ai aucun regret. Il voulait faire de moi son semblable et j'étais heureuse de cette décision, j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il m'aimait, à sa façon. Seulement, il y avait Harry, toujours lui. J'entendais son nom par tout. Tous les mangemorts en avaient peur ou du moins, les plus faibles d'entres eux. S'ils m'avaient demandé de le combattre, je l'aurais fait même si je savais que j'aurais très certainement perdu. Je lui étais devenue dévouée et à chaque instant, j'étais prête à le lui prouver. Drago, dont son père avait été en prison, était venu un jour, j'ai même été surprise de le voir ici. Sa surprise à lui avait été bien plus grande en me voyant là où j'étais, il n'avait pas l'air heureux pour autant. Je me moquais bien de lui de toute façon, je me moquais bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Vers la fin de notre 7ème année (ce qui en même temps était ma première), j'avais commencé à avoir des soupçons sur lui, j'en avais même parlé à Bellatrix mais elle ne m'a pas écouté, comme toujours. Pour une fois, elle aurait mieux fait.

Pour revenir à cette soirée à laquelle j'ai été traînée de force, elle m'insupporte de plus en plus. Ils sont tous réunit devant moi, l'Ordre du Phoenix au complet, ceux que nous avons autant traqués que les familles qui étaient des traites à leur sang. Ils dansent sur une musique moldue, ils devraient en avoir honte ! Ils sont faibles, si faibles, corrompues par les idées nouvelles de leurs ancêtres, et moi je les déteste. Certains savent, oh oui, certains savent ce que je suis devenue, ce que j'ai toujours été d'un certains sens et ils ne peuvent plus rien faire contre moi, c'est sûrement ce qui m'amuse le plus d'ailleurs. J'ai relevé mes manches et tout le monde peut à présent La voir, Elle, la Marque des ténèbres, pourtant, personne ne me regarde de travers de côté, personne ne me regarde avec des yeux reflétant la peur, la terreur, la colère, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'un jour, cette marque sera de nouveau le malheur de tous. Mon Dieu, ils commencèrent à me désespérer maintenant. Ils continuent à s'amuser, ils disent même qu'ils revivent, mais moi, Emma Matthews Carlson, je meurs lentement depuis que l'être que j'aimais est mort : Tom Elvis Jedusort connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Un jour, il reviendra, il reviendra à travers moi, c'est déjà en court...


End file.
